


The Guardian

by alexcat



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill will always care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian

Bill stood in the darkness outside her house, listening to her breathe. He knew he had no right, but he didn’t seem to be able to stop himself. Every night he came here, just to the edge of the yard. Human eyes would never have been able to see him in the darkness of the Louisiana night. 

She’d never love him like he loved her but somehow that was all right with him. The most important thing to him was that she was safe inside her little house. Safe and warm and still mostly human. 

All was well with Bill.


End file.
